


Her name was Buffy

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Episode: s03e12 Helpless, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Watchers, Watchers' Council (BtVS), Watchers' Council bashing, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Buffy's test in 3x12 ends much more tragically, prompting an angry Rupert Giles to confront Quentin Travers. Anti-Watchers Council.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Her name was Buffy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So, I've been rewatching Buffyverse recently and well, after 3x12, I really needed to write this. This isn't going to be for fans of the Watcher Council (assuming there are any) and well, it gets a little dark.

Rupert Giles walked into his library to see Quentin Travers sitting there, a smile on his face, looking nonchalant about the loss of life that had just occurred.

"The Slayer failed in her test", Quentin said, no empathy in his voice. "So now another Slayer will be activated in this one's place."

"Her name was Buffy Summers", Giles said to Quentin with gritted teeth. "And now she and her mother are dead!"

"Well, she should have had better analytical ability", Quentin said coldly as he prepared to walk past Giles. "And you are fired from the Watcher Council, as you had a father's love for the Slayer, which is why you could not behave objectively."

That was when Giles grasped him by the collar and slammed him to a bookshelf, anger in his eyes as he glared into Quentin's, and saw not even a little remorse in him.

"You see us all as tools", Giles said. "Watchers, Slayers, you care about no one."

"Caring is useless to our cause", Quentin shrugged.

"And that's why you are no different from the forces of evil you so much want to fight!" Giles said and this time, Quentin glared back at him, looking angry himself.

"How dare you compare me to them?" He asked.

"You have proven it today", Giles said before punching Quentin hard on the face, sending him to the ground as he grasped his broken nose in pain while glaring at Giles.

"The Council is old, with outdated practices and misogynistic values", Giles said to Travers, looking down on him. "You only care about manipulating the Slayer into doing what you want, and this test exists to kill them, as an adult Slayer would be much harder to manipulate. But guess what, this is the last time you kill a Slayer?"

He grabbed Quentin again, tossing him to the other side and stepped on the back of his left foot many times, until it broke as Quentin let out a scream of pain.

"If you're gonna kill me, then kill me!" He said.

"Oh no", Giles shook his head, remembering the last time he had been this angry, which was when he had gone off to kill Angelus to avenge Jenny Calendar. "Buffy wouldn't want me to become a murderer."

He turned Quentin over and lifted him up by the collar. "Stay away from Faith, and the new Slayer who would be activated. If I hear about any member of your Council coming close to them, I am coming for all of you."

For some reason, Quentin didn't doubt the threat at all and actually gulped in fear as Giles pushed him away. He straightened his coat and tried to bolt, only to yelp due to his broken foot, so he limped away.

When he was gone, Giles took off his spectacles, breaking down at the loss of Buffy and Joyce.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't like killing Buffy or Joyce in this, but honestly, with how horrible the test was, there is a huge chance they could have died and it's all on the Council. I really dislike them, though this episode made me appreciate Giles more, as while he did drug Buffy earlier, he did his best to make up for it, and actually did.
> 
> The Council sees Slayers as a tool to use and then discard, and doesn't respect them as a person.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
